callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All or Nothing (Ghosts)
"All or Nothing" is the fifteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts, in which Logan and David "Hesh" Walker are defending the U.S.S. Liberator, the United States' last aircraft carrier from the Federation. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Thomas A. Merrick *Command (voice only) *Sergeant Rosseau *Corporal Hall *Corporal Weaver *Private Belanger *Riley *Ryan Plot The mission takes place directly after the events of "Sin City". Hesh is furious over his father's death and wants immediate revenge, but Merrick says they need to stay focused on the task at hand. The group is then taken to the U.S.S. Liberator so Merrick and Riley can be treated for their wounds. Merrick places Hesh in charge of the mission as field commander, takes Elias's position as grid coordinator, remarks on Elias's success within the Ghosts, and gives Logan Elias's Ghost mask. Riley's last seen at the very beginning which Hesh claims his job's done and he's going with Merrick who claims he'll be safe. Three days later, the USS Liberator carrier battle group falls under a full-scale attack by Federation helicopters and zodiacs. Logan puts on Elias's mask and gears up for battle. F/A-18E Super Hornets are scrambled to suppress the enemy choppers. After saving a V-22 Osprey from being destroyed, it is later reconfigured with numerous weapons and Logan takes control of a remote turret tablet for the Osprey. When it takes off, Logan uses it to destroy several zodiacs to prevent more Feds from boarding the ship. Moments later, a Shaanxi Y-8 gunship comes in and presumably destroys the Osprey (because you can't use it again after that). Logan and Hesh run to Sparrow Missile-launching defense platform, and use the missiles to take out the gunship, but a kinetic rod, launched from the LOKI Space Station, impacts the USS Liberator. It slowly begins to capsize on its left side, as Hesh and Logan are constantly avoiding hazards like the falling control island and sliding helicopters and jets. They eventually are rescued by a surviving Black Hawk, to join the main assault on the Federation satellite array, which will allow astronauts to commandeer the LOKI space station and use the rods against the Federation. Weapon Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'All or Nothing' (20 /Bronze ) - Gather the troops (Complete "All or Nothing" on any difficulty.) *'End of your Rope' (20 / Bronze ) - Cut a grappling hook rope with an enemy on it. Gallery Thomas Merrick David 'Hesh' Walker Riley CoDG.png Transcript Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - All or Nothing (Part 15)|All or Nothing Trivia *When sliding down the ramp to the missile control, the soldier that the Federation troops are preparing to execute is named Pvt. Ryan. This is a reference to the film "Saving Private Ryan." * The player cannot take any of the weapons or ammo that appear in the room at the start of the mission. * The water is solid, and can be walked on near the end. *Using RAD video tools, in the game files one can find two leftover cinematic videos in .bik file format titled: "carrier_flashback_1" and "carrier_flashback_3" that are not seem to be used in the mission. The first one is showing a guy in suit talking to a phone who later turns around and est shoots a guy who is tied on a chair. One can easily recognize that they are somewhere in the hotel of the mission "Sin City". The animation is the same as when John Price kills Al-Asad. the second one is just showing two guys sitting on logs around campfire. The missions codename is carrier so it looks like these videos were supposed to be used this mission but it seems like they were cancelled. *at the begining of the mission trophies can be found one of them is The Largest Interior In The Smallest Exterior this is a reference to the tv show dr {doctor} who which is the largest interior in a small police box Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels